Welcoming Beautiful Death
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: YYxYB Atemu turns up dead in an alley beaten, bound, and raped as well, but who did this and who can help Yugi and the gand find out who and why?
1. Find My Blood

Okay my first darkshipping fic. Welcoming Beautiful Death. I was watching CSI which influenced my idea for this story ten-fold.

"blah" talking _'blah' thinking_

_//Yami - Hikari// --Hikari to Yami--_

Other couples: Heartshipping (Ryou x Yugi), Puppyshipping (Jou x Seto), I made this one up... slight B-tchshipping (Death x Anzu)

Here we go... (FYI Bakura and Atemu aren't a couple right now, all right?)

* * *

Chapter 1: Find My Blood

It was December. Atemu was walking home... alone. Bakura had offered to accompany him home, yet he declined the offer. Suddenly, a hand placed itself over his mouth and dragged him into the dark alley from where it had originated.

_//Aibou!//_ Yugi (who was at home, washing dishes) nearly dropped the plate he had been holding in his hands in utter surprise.

_--Atemu!! Doushite no? (1)--_ Yugi could feel so much fear and regret coursing through the link, it scared him.

_//Call the police!! Aibou, he ---//_ The link went dead...

* * *

Yugi was shaking in Ryou's arms with worry as the cops were asking him questions about Atemu and any information that could be significant in their search. All of their friends (2) came over once they had heard that Atemu went missing.

"If we find out anything," said the female 'good' cop, "we'll call you, all right?" Yugi nodded, eyes glistening with his tears. The adults of authority (AN that could be a band... or is it already a band?) left the teens to their worries. Yugi tried the link once again.

_--Atemu... please answer.-- _Nothing answered back except the darkness.

* * *

Three days later, nothing had turned up, no evidence of struggle anywhere because Yugi wasn't able to get the location from Atemu before he dissappeared. Kaiba proposed that they search the city themselves, which they did. What they found was nothing that they expected.

Yugi and Ryou were looking by the park for any sign of the missing yami. They seriously turned over every rock, searched every nook and crany (sp?) for any hint of Yugi's older 'brother' (3). Fruitless was their search and so they met up with Jou and Seto by the ghettos of Domino City.

"Hey," Jou said, "why don't we look in the alleys around here?" His friends and lover agreed and so they split up. Each went down a different alley. Jou's happened to be the bittersweet one. He was walking deeper into the alley when he had almost tripped over something on the ground. He looked down and gasped in shock. He screamed. His three companions came and found him... and Atemu's body.

Atemu was so cold, so lifeless. His wrists were bound with what appeared to be fishing line, as well as a loop around his neck.. for choking purposes most likely. Handcuffs were also on his wrists and strung through a screw, which was embedded into the brick wall he was against. A large hole was in his chest, spearing right through his heart. Blood covered his chest, but mostly his lower regions. His torso was still covered in clothes (although bloody), but his legs, ass and... other places as well, were completely exposed. He had been raped as well as murdered. Tear marks were visible on his cheeks, making Yugi start to cry in desperation, wanting his yami to be alive again... especially after finding his blood on the ground.

* * *

Here is Ch. 1 of Welcoming Beautiful Death.

Atemu is dead... maybe we will see him again...

Review to find out what happens.


	2. Relive My Pain

Here's Chapter 2

"blah" talking _'blah' thinking_

_//Yami - Hikari// --Hikari to Yami--_

_I forgot the numbers again so here they are:_

_1. Yugi sees his yami as a brother._

_2. Their friends are Anzu, Ryou (Yugi's koi), Bakura, Jounouchi, Kaiba, Mokuba, Honda, Mai, Otogi, Malik, Isis, and Rebecca._

_FYI Jii-chan is dead... two deaths doesn't do good for Yugi-chan... And you'll get a hint of who killed Yami in this chapter. _

_There is a hidden one-sided pairing in the story... good luck figuring it out._

Thanks to my reviewers... ;-; I love you all!

Here we go... (FYI My cousin died and so I'm trying to stay calm while I remember what his funeral was like while still keeping the plot... -He was only 17- ;-;) My Immortal is owned by Evanescence...

* * *

Chapter 1: Relive My Pain

He looked like he was sleeping in the casket. Authorities had done examination on Atemu's body to see if they could identify any semen that the rapist might have left on his body, but to no avail. There were no traces of foreign DNA on the Pharaoh, leaving the murderer still at large. The casket was at the funeral home, open for his living friends and family to see. There were small gifts here and there inside the casket, mostly miniature versions of games that the deceased boy loved to play. Were the casket a bed at Yugi's home, someone would've immediately said that Atemu was sleeping, which made it all the more depressing. Looking so peaceful and solemn in the time of death was a blessing and a curse. Death is never a time to be calm and act as though it was quick and painless, which for Pharaoh, it wasn't

* * *

Had tears been fresh water, a thirsty man would have enough for a month, or so that is what it felt like. The casket lay buried in Domino Cemetary, on a hill with a beautiful view of the sunset and sunrise. Flowers had been placed upon it before it was lowered. Even though it was a sad reminder, Yugi decided to keep the Sennen Puzzle. The day seeme darker and gloomier than it would've been, had it not been for the light rain that settled in. Lovers held each other close, friends comforted one another. Only Bakura stood alone, his _secret _lover was dead. (AN you'll get it in the sequel or end of this story Bakura: O.O there's a sequel? Will Atemu come back? -1-)

When the service was ending, everyone was leaving in Seto's limousine. Unbeknownst to the others, Bakura laid a bouquet of red roses on the grave.

Blood red roses, which reminded him of the eyes that he loved to gaze upon, when given the opportunity.

_Adieu, adieu, parting is such sweet sorrow. Had Pharaoh known the truth, he might have had a tomorrow...

* * *

_

Everyone (except for Duke, Mai, Honda, and Kaiba, because they had work) rode to Yugi's house. Malik and Isis were working on something at the museum. Rebecca had to leave on a flight back to America. Only Ryou, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Bakura were left. They were going to comfort Yugi in this time of depression. Once they went in the living room, Yugi stopped short.

"Daijoubou, koi?" Ryou asked, worry apparent on his face.

"It's cold..." Yugi said, breath visible. "Do you hear it?" An all too familiar song was playing on the CD player in the room.

_I'm so tired of being here __Surpressed by all my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave __I wixh that you would just leave _

_Cause your presence still lingers here __And it won't leave me alone _

The familiar song caused tears to run down Yugi's face. The situation that he and his friends were in was to heavily similar to this song.

_These wounds won't seem to heal __This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Suddenly a light shone in front of them. An ethreal image appeared... Atemu. The apparition walked to his aibou and wiped the tears away. He smiled a sad smile and held his hand tight.

"Atemu," everyone said.

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years But yo__u still have... All of me_

Yugi looked at the crimson orbs of his yami... they were glazed and glowing. Suddenly the ghost let go of his hand and started to walk up the stairs to his former room.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

They saw the spirit pass through the closed door of his room and followed him inside, as the music grew fainter but still audible.

_Your face it haunts, My once pleasant dreams Your voice, it chased away All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Yugi and his friends found Atemu holding a small book. The spirit looked up at them, still a sad smile decorating his face. He walked over to them and held the book out. Bakura reached for it, looking at Atemu in the face. The rubies gazed back at him... he was unworthy, he could've prevented all of this.

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of__ these years But you still have... All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

But he didn't... he didn't know. The sad smile on his beloved and departed's face would forever haunt him. He forced himself to smile slightly back.

The apparition started to glow again.

_"No! Please don't leave!" _Anzu went to hug Atemu, surprisingly she didn't pass through. "Do you think you can leave us again?"

_'I have to,'_ the familiar baritone voice said in their heads. He pushed the girl back, leaving her out at arms distance. _'It's your job to find out who did it...' _Yugi saw there was a bookmark in the book that Bakura was holding.

Jounouchi noticed it as well. "If we read that book, will we find out who..." He couldn't bring himself to finish the question. Atemu nodded.

_'I'll be able to give you clues, leads, but that is all the gods have allowed me to give... Goodbye'_

_Though you're still with me I've been alone all along _The image of their friend dissappeared with the last word of that phrase of the song.

Anzu fell to her knees sobbing. Jounouchi kneeled beside her in order to comfort her. Yugi started to cry, with Ryou comforting. Only Bakura didn't break down. No, he had more self-control than that. He looked down hiding his tears under the shadows of his bangs.

"What are you just here crying for?" the thief asked. "He said we could find out who did it if we read this book. I don't think he wanted his... murderer to not be punished." He turned to leave the room. "So are you guys gonna help me read it or not?"

_When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

Everyone gathered themselves up and proceeded to leave the room, closing the door behind them. They sat down in the living room, Yugi and Ryou holding hands. Bakura opened the book, emblazoned on the book was the word, _'Diary'_.

_And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have... All of me _They stopped the CD player.

_

* * *

_

Bakura opened up the Pharaoh's diary to the bookmarked page. The bookmark was a black ribbon that said in gold, _Until the End_.

"We're supposed to read from here all the way to the last entry," the albino said.

"Then I guess we should start," Jounouchi said, some tear marks still on his cheeks. Bakura cleared his throat and proceeded to read.

_'Entry for September 24th, 2006: _

_I'm happy that Jii-chan and Aibou agreed to let me have an apartment. I'm still close by to the Game Shop and work, so all for the better. I've lived here for about a week and I like it. Except the fact I work_ _at the cafè __late each night..., it sucks.' _

"Well," Yugi said lightheartedly, still choking on sobs "that explains why he would come over so much. Sorry, keep going"

_'Anyway, I've been getting letters lately. They never have a return address or anything. All it say is my name on the envelope... but that's not the weirdest part.'_

"How can that not be weird?" Jou interrupted. He got glares from everyone, so he hushed himself and let Bakura keep reading.

_'It doesn't say 'Atemu' on the envelope... it says 'Pharaoh'. Nobody knows I was Pharaoh except for Yugi's friends, Rachael, Sarii, and Jii-chan.'_

Anzu broke the reading for the third time since they had gotten the book. "Who are Rachael(2) and Sarii(3) ?"

"Two girls," answered Bakura, "that used to work with him."

"And you would know this how?" asked Ryou, curious.

"Trust me, you don't normally forget two lesbians that would make out while doing the dishes, while Atemu tried to get them to stop before a customer came in." The whole group got silent, wondering how he knew. "I'm the one that got Atemu the job there, since I was already acquainted with the girls, seeing as they owned the cafè. Can I continue?"

"Sure," said Yugi, knowing the two girls. He smiled slightly as he remembered their sudden makeouts.

_' There is always a weird love letter - if you can even call it a love letter - inside with half a Domino and a rose. The numbers on the Domin halves so far are 1, 2, 1, 2, 0, and 6. There's never any pattern to them at all. I guess I have a stalker on my hands. How I know is because of the 2nd letter:_

_"I always see you... he always watches you too. I can't have that, not when you are the one I am searching for... Only my heart throbs when I see you, it has never done that before... You are only MINE and HE will not take you away from me. I will have you, for you are the only one for me and I can prove I am the only one for you. _

_I only see you in my vision. Seeing is understanding. He only watches you, just glancing from afar. If he was for you, he would already try and prove his love for you, but he doesn't. I understand you... he doesn't. Please when you see someone try to get close, think about what I have written in this letter. Know my love is genuine and pure, my Pharaoh._

_Always in my heart, the Admirer"_

_It almost scares me to think that someone watches me... I know who he's talking about, too. I like the one he's talking about. Demo... if he is this serious, the one I like might get hurt. I guess I'll just act standoffish... just so he doesn't get hurt.'_

"The entry stops here," Bakura says, placing the bookmark on the next entry and closing the book.

"So," Yugi said, "he knew his... killer?"

"We don't know that," Anzu pointed out, "it could have been someone completely different from the 'Admirer.'

"We'll just have to keep reading the diary," Ryou said, cradling Yugi in his arms, seeing the little one's eyes droop.

"Maybe tomorrow," Jou said, yawning. Jounouchi and Anzu left, Ryou and Yugi went upstairs to sleep, and Bakura stayed on the couch listening to the song on the CD that played earlier.

_But you still have... All of me_

_

* * *

_

;-; Sad...

1. Bakura is gonna give me a migraine. Atemu MAY come back, I haven't decided and no one can convince me yet OK?!?!

2. Rachael is an OC of mine that also is appearing in Discoveries Through Rememberance.

Age:17

Orientation: Gay

Personality: Stubborn, witty, smart, empathetic, doesn't take sh-t from anybody

3. Sarii is another OC that is appearing in Discoveries Through Rememberance.

Age: 16

Orientation: Gay

Personality: Stubborn, modest, sassy, kind, generous, passive, loves her girlfriend so flipping much it's scary

Meeting: In this story, Bakura has been going to the girl's cafè for a while, so they've become friends. Rachael decided they needed more help so they placed a Want Ad in the paper. Atemu decided he wanted to work there, and so with Bakura's help, he got the job. As it said in the story, Sarii would start making out with Rachael at random times during work when there were no customers and so Atemu would try and get them to stop before a customer came in.

FYI the sequel isn't as sad as this one, all right? Does that give any hints?

I challenge someone to try and guess who the murderer is. Come on I dare you.

Read and Review

(in heaven) Atemu: please review I will not stand for my murderer (muffled) to stay alive unpunished. (he said the name)


End file.
